The Flower at the Dango Shop
by Rinna-san
Summary: In a small shop, by the side of the road, a young girl and a handsome shinobi fall in love. A path is not always easy, and an ending is not perfect, but what matters is that a heart is followed, and from it, happiness blooms. Cross-posted from archive of our own.


"Sakura! Your regular client is here!"

A pink haired woman, of petite frame and sunny disposition jumped from her spot at a worn table. She had been taking a break from work, when her co-worker called her out. Sakura practically ran out, excited to see her favorite client.

He was a handsome young man, with short red hair and soft hazel eyes. He was a shinobi, a powerful soldier that belonged to one of the hidden villages. Sakura herself was a simple civilian, born in the land of tea, to simple civilian merchants. Yet, she found herself drawn to that man who came from a world so different from her own.

"Good afternoon! What would you like today?" She asked him, glowing with a wide smile.

"The usual." He muttered. Sakura nodded, heading into the kitchen. Picking his favorite flavors of dango and artfully arranging them kept her busy while his green tea brewed. Once everything was perfectly arranged according to his tastes she returned to him, at his usual spot, gently delivering his meal.

"So what brings you to these areas?" Sakura asked, taking the empty spot next to him.

"Just passing by." He answered, taking a quick sip of his steaming tea.

"Will you tell me your name today?" Sakura was carefully watching his face, looking for any changes in expression, but found nothing.

"Maybe next time."

Sakura broke into small giggles. The mysterious shinobi had been visiting the dango shop for the past six months, stopping by randomly, and always being served by Sakura. At first she had left him alone, but her friendly disposition won out in the end, breaking his cold armor, and now she was always happy to see him and engage in their usual banter.

"I'm still waiting for the day you'll do it differently." Sakura smiled at him. They always started with the same exchange, and no matter how hard she wished it, he always replied in the same manner, never changing.

"You'll be waiting a while." He replied, finishing his first dango.

"I thought you hated waiting." Sakura pouted and he smirked at her.

"I do hate waiting, but making you wait is amusing."

Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed, making a show of annoyance, but secretly pleased. She didn't mind waiting if it amused him, and kept him coming back to her. In the months they had these moments together, she had grown very fond of him, not bothering to hide her feelings, obvious for all to see.

"What will you be drawing today?" Sakura asked when she saw him pull out his sketchpad. He always drew while eating and chatting with her, and his subject matter changed a lot. From the cup of his tea, to the minute details of her face, it seemed he had a gift to make everything beautiful with pen and paper.

"I don't know yet." He answered, canvassing the area with bored eyes.

"How about that tree?" Sakura pointed to a tree with pink flowers, the tree she took her name from. He nodded and set to work, Sakura watching him move the pencil in determined, masterful strokes. Every time he finished, he would carefully rip the paper out and give it to her, telling her to throw it away, but she never did, storing them away in a hidden spot beneath her bed. She was excited to add the blooming Sakura tree to her collection.

"It's hard to believe it's already spring. It's still cold." He commented. Sakura nodded, having to spend her time tending to clients outside, for the dango shop was near a road, and many travelers would sit to take a break and eat a snack.

"I'm excited, because I'll be turning nineteen soon. Mom and dad are letting me go to Suna for my birthday, to see the lanterns!" Sakura shared excitedly. She had heard of Suna's light festival from many travelers, when hundreds of lanterns would be lit and thrown to the wind, to float into the distance, lighting up the night. She had always wanted to see it herself, but her parents had never had the time or money to accompany her. "I've been saving up the tips I get from customers to go, and I finally have enough. Have you ever been to Suna?"

"Yes." He answered, keeping his eyes on his drawing. The lines were starting to come together in the shape of a tree.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked, trying to see if she could discover anything else about him. She had always wondered what village he belonged to, since he kept any symbols of allegiance hidden whenever he was there.

He tilted his head slightly sideways, pencil stopping for a second, before resuming. It was the first time he had ever done that, and Sakura held that moment to herself, thinking that there was something of significance in Suna.

"It's alright, I suppose." He eventually answered.

"I'm really looking forward to it! I hope I can save enough to buy a pretty kimono too! A girl needs something pretty to wear when she's in love…" Sakura said, blushing slightly, eyes fixed on him. She hoped that she could see any sign that he caught her implication, but he was unchanged, eyes glued to his drawing. Giving up, she pouted and looked towards the tree, frustrated with his stoicism.

"There might be a good shop with affordable prices at West Market Road." He muttered in a low tone, that Sakura barely caught. As soon as she did however, her frustration evaporated, and a bright smile quickly adorned her pretty face, lighting up her eyes.

"Thank you." Sakura thanked him, still smiling at the tree. She kept her voice low, but her emotions were high.

"Here." He handed her the paper he had been drawing on, and a perfect replica of the tree was captured there, perfectly preserved for eternity.

"This is beautiful." Sakura whispered, holding the paper gently, appreciating all the intricate details. She thought that his abilities as an artist were wasted on the life of a shinobi. "You could sell these for money, you know?" She commented.

"You can throw it away." Leaving a small pile of money, he got up, covering himself in his black cloak. Sakura rose up as well, collecting the payment, and was shocked at the amount there.

"Shinobi-san, this is way beyond the usual price!" Sakura tried to return some of the coins to him, but he refused.

"Consider it a birthday present." With those last words he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a happy but surprised Sakura behind, with almost four times the amount he usually paid. She separated his due, and pocketed the rest, happy that with this amount, she'd almost certain be able to buy a nice kimono.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the Suna gates she looked up in awe, having never seen something so big and imposing before. She walked with the group of merchants that had been her travelling companions, trying to stick close so she wouldn't get lost. Once inside, they split, each one heading their separate ways, leaving Sakura alone. She looked around the big city, surprised to see so many people in the same place.

Remembering her father's advice, she walked to the first elderly woman she could find, and approached her with a kind smile.

"Hello, my name is Sakura, I've come from the Land of Tea to see the Light Festival. I was looking for a decent inn that I could spend a night in?" Sakura asked, hoping that she'd get lucky and find a kind soul in her first try.

"Ah, yes, of course…" The old lady looked surprised, but agreed anyways, almost automatically. Sakura smiled and bowed politely. She followed the old lady, looking around in interest. The thing that caught her eye the most was the homes, built out of a sand-like material. She made sure to pay attention to street names too, intent on discovering the one her shinobi had mentioned.

"Do you know where West Market Street is?" Sakura asked her guide, who looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. That's where the inn I'm taking you is. First time here?" The old lady asked, and Sakura nodded enthusiastically. Her companion smiled at the young girl, and she noticed that although it was a kind smile, it was also sad. Sakura wondered about what that old lady had seen in her life.

"This is so big, back home our main street has ten houses on it, and out village is only forty families large. My parents were born in Konoha, but they moved to Tea because they didn't like the ninjas." Sakura shared, thinking of home fondly.

"Many civilians do that. How about you, do you like ninja?"

"I don't know enough to say yes or no to the system as a whole. I do have one shinobi that I like, he frequently visits the shop I work at. He was the one who told me about West Market Street, specifically a kimono shop in it." Sakura smiled, thinking of her shinobi fondly, a soft blush on her features, and the old lady smiled, familiar with that look.

They arrived at West Market Street, and soon they were at the inn. The two of them stopped there, and Sakura lingered to say goodbye.

"Take care, child."

"Wait, you never told me your name!" Sakura tried to grab the old lady's sleeve, but she quickly pulled away, speedily distancing herself. Sakura looked at her in shock, surprised at the sudden reaction, and the older woman sighed.

"It's Chiyo. Sorry about it, I'm a retired ninja and old habits die hard." Chiyo smiled at Sakura softly, slowly getting close to the pinkette, who nodded.

"Thank you once again, Chiyo-sama." Sakura bowed, and she found Chiyo's hand gently patting her shoulder.

"Perhaps we'll see each other at the festival."

"That would be wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She entered in the inn in high spirits, happy to have found a kind soul, and her smile was admired by all those inside, her simple, honest beauty charming them all.

Once she had procured a room for the night, Sakura left again, intent on finding the kimono maker before the start of the festival. It was lunch time, and Sakura stopped by a food stall, where a delicious scent came from. Smiling at the lady behind the counter, Sakura made a simple order, intent on saving money for her future dress.

"Here you go sweetie."

Grabbing her food with a heartfelt thank you, Sakura stepped outside, intent on finding a spot to eat. There were no parks in sight, but there was a small open area with some benches, and Sakura stopped there to eat, watching the people walk the street. Everyone looked busy, probably due to the festival, she reasoned. She noticed that people walked by each other without a second glance, and yet again thought of how different things were at home. In her village she knew everyone, and people were often late because they stopped to chat with others in the street.

"Get away from him!"

Sakura heard a mother drag a young boy away from another, slightly older boy. The older one had red hair and sad emerald eyes. Immediately feeling bad for him, Sakura spoke out.

"Hey, don't be mean to him! He's just a kid!" She spoke out, startling the three of them. The mother looked at her in distaste, and glancing at her outfit, which was so different from everyone else's walked away, muttering something under her breath. Alone with the other kid, Sakura invited him over with a smile.

"I don't need your help tourist." The red headed boy replied, anger flashing in his jade eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. She had seen enough bratty boys to know how to deal with them.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Sakura shrugged, feigning disinterest. Returning to her meal, she made a point to not pay him any attention, even though he was lingering there, still looking at her. He lasted longer than she expected, but he eventually took the spot next to her.

"Where are you from?" The boy asked, and Sakura hid a smile, knowing her plan had worked.

"Tea. You're from here?" Sakura turned around, trying not to look too interested. She noticed he had bright red hair, similar to her favorite shinobi's, but the similarities stopped there. This boy had angry jade eyes, while the one she liked had bored brown ones.

"Yes." The boy was as much a conversationalist as her shinobi was, but Sakura was already practiced.

"What's your name? Mine is Sakura." Hitting him with a kind smile filled with warmth, she hoped she could melt him.

"Gaara. The best place to see the lights is on the rooftops."

Gaara quickly jumped behind the bench and took off running. A few minutes after he had disappeared, a blonde girl showed up, panting. She looked around for a few seconds and took off again. Sakura smiled, thinking that Gaara had probably ran away from his babysitter.

Finishing her lunch, Sakura returned to West Market Street, finding the kimono shop. Inside she was greeted by a flamboyant woman with white hair.

"Oh my! Positively stunning! A work of art!" She quickly spun Sakura around, looking at her predatorily.

"I've come looking for a kimono…" Sakura let out, slightly dizzy.

"You've come to the right place!"

Sakura found out that the white haired woman was named Marie, and she was the owner of the shop. Marie was also not a local, having come from the land of silk, and she was more than happy to help Sakura find the perfect kimono, a dark maroon with white butterflies. A pale purple obi went with the kimono, and Sakura thought she looked like a princess. Marie was generous with the price, but Sakura still spent most of her money, having just enough for a small dinner.

Leaving the shop happily, Sakura made her way back to the inn, where she stored her precious new possession away, daydreaming of a day where she could wear it for her shinobi. When the sun began to set, Sakura set out, looking for a place where she could watch the Festival from.

The innkeeper directed her towards Market Street, where the stalls for the festival were held, but conscious about her savings, Sakura instead tried to find a place where she could find a quick, cheap meal. Wandering around without much of an idea of where to go, Sakura was quickly lost, and found herself in a residential neighborhood. The sun was almost gone and there was barely a soul in sight.

Chastising herself for not following the innkeep's instructions, Sakura walked around, hoping to at least find a way to reach a rooftop, from where she could see the lights. However, no stairs were in sight, and Sakura was beginning to despair. She started to think of knocking on a door when she spotted a familiar hunched figure, with a bun atop her head.

"Chiyo-sama!" Sakura called out. The figure stopped walking, and turned around. Sakura ran up to her, quickly closing the distance between them. "Chiyo-sama I'm so glad to see you again! Do you think you could point me to a place where I can get to a rooftop, so I can see the festival lights?" Sakura asked, panting slightly from her small dash.

"Of course. Follow me." Chiyo smiled mischievously, and led them to a nearby building. She opened the door, and invited Sakura in. "This is my home. From here, you'll have the best view."

"Oh, your home! I'm so sorry to intrude, I didn't even bring a gift for you!" Sakura hastily apologized. Chiyo chuckled at the girl, waving her apology away. She led them to the rooftop, where there was a table, set for two.

"Stay here, I'm expecting my grandson. I'll be right back."

Sakura stood at the center of the rooftop, looking around in awe. From her point, she could see the glowing lights of where Market Street probably was, and she could see other silhouettes on nearby rooftops. The sun was completely set, darkening the sky, and Sakura never saw him approach.

"Baa-chan I'm-!"

Upon hearing the very familiar voice, Sakura turned around, to find herself staring into the widened hazel eyes of the shinobi that frequented her work. She smiled at him, but he looked ready to run away, when Chiyo returned, carrying dishes.

"Ah Sasori, you're home, as you can see, we have a guest. Sakura this is my grandson, Sasori." Chiyo introduced them. Not knowing if he wanted to keep it a secret or not, she bowed to him politely, as if she did not know him. He responded with a simple nod, but stayed, which Sakura thought was an improvement from his previous look of escape.

Sakura noticed Chiyo bringing silverware and offered to help out. The old lady accepted, and soon Sakura found herself carrying food to the rooftop. Sasori remained seated in silence, looking to the distance, not acknowledging her presence at all, and Sakura worked hard to keep a smile on her face.

Once they were done, the two women sat, and as soon as they did, paper lanterns filled with light started floating upwards. Sakura turned to them in awe, admiring the gentle rise into the sky, replacing the stars. She her smile brightened as the sky did, as the lanterns started to sway with the wind, travelling through the city, in a procession of color and light. Eyes glued to the sky, Sakura did not notice that another's eyes were glued to her, and the shades that danced across her face as the wind swayed the lights.

The moment was as fleeting as the breeze that carried the lanterns out of the city and into the desert, the lights disappearing into the distance, and the city lights coming to life, for the spectacle was over.

"It was so beautiful." Sakura whispered, turning to her companions teary eyed. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, and she promised herself to never forget it. Blinking the tears away, she noticed that Chiyo was no longer there, Sakura never noticed her leaving.

"You can come again next year." Sasori said, finally addressing Sakura, who turned to him in surprise.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to hide that we…" Sakura said, feeling awkward around him for the first time ever.

"It's alright." His expression was the same as always, and Sakura relaxed a little.

"So your name is Sasori? And you're from Suna?" Sakura asked and he nodded. She smiled at him, incapable of hiding how happy she was to finally be able to put a name and a place to him. He nodded his reply. "Sasori-kun… I like the way it sounds. It fits you very well."

Chiyo returned then, looking happy. The three of them ate together, Sakura filling the silence by replying to Chiyo's various questions about her life. The young girl couldn't hide her feelings from the more experienced woman, who did not miss the stares and smiles directed towards her silent grandson.

Once they were finished eating, Chiyo asked him to escort her to the in, and she watched them leave together with a satisfied smile and a light heart. As soon as they were gone, she stepped into his room, and looked at the wall beside his bed, where the pink haired woman she had met today was painted, sitting underneath the shade of a parasol.

* * *

It was with great excitement that Sakura spent the next week, waiting for the next time Sasori would appear at the dango parlor. She planned to ask him to visit during the day of her birthday, so she could show him her new kimono, and hopefully confess her feelings for him. He did not appear again for another two weeks however, when Sakura was already thinking she'd never see him again.

Once he did appear, all her doubts were gone, for he was there, looking unfazed and unchanged, as if nothing different had happened. Not even bothering to ask him for what he wished, Sakura appeared at his place with his order prepared, eagerly sitting next to him.

"It's been a while, Sasori-kun." Sakura said, happy to finally be able to use his name.

"Long mission." He answered with a tired tone. Sakura immediately started to chastise herself for doubting him.

"In a few days, it's my birthday… Do you think you could come, at night? I wanted to show you the fireflies. They're not as pretty as Suna's lights, but…" Sakura blushed, heart beating fast, afraid of rejection.

Sasori took a while to answer, carefully chewing and drinking from his tea before finally nodding. Sakura found herself clenching her hands in excitement, a wide grin on her face.

"We'll meet here okay? At around sundown? Two days from now?" Sakura's tone was so happy that she sounded louder than usual, and he slightly tilted his head away from her. Pulling his sketchbook, he started to draw again, and Sakura was too immersed in her own plans to truly pay attention to what he was drawing. She was still smiling to herself once he was gone, a drawing of a lantern tucked away safely in her obi.

Her coworkers teased her mercilessly for the rest of the day and the following one, but Sakura was too happy to care. On the day of her birthday she found herself eagerly waiting for sundown, barely being able to truly appreciate the meal her mother had made for her and the new geta her father had gotten for her. Once the sun began to set, Sakura made her way to the shop, hair in a bun, courtesy of her mother, new kimono and new sandals. She was admired by the ones that passed her, but her mind was set in one man.

Once she saw the store in the distance, she spotted him there, but he was not alone. Sakura took the route that the workers did, heading through the back through the forest, interested in who the stranger was. Once she was close enough, she noticed it was a pretty blue-haired woman, clad in a black cloak with red clouds. Sakura started to feel sad, believing there was no way she could compete with that blue haired beauty. She hid behind the wall, closing her eyes and trying to close her heart.

"We will give you the freedom to pursue your goals." The woman's voice was carried over with the wind.

"You do not know my goals." Was his answer.

"We know more than you may think. And we accept things a village will not. Think about it."

Silence prolonged and suddenly Sakura heard steps approaching her. She opened her eyes and saw Sasori looking at her, an odd look in is eyes.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"J-just now. I saw you speaking with the pretty woman and I thought I'd give you two some privacy." Sakura said, forcing a smile on her face. It came out as a small ghost of her usual smile, and Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get stupid ideas. I came here for you, I don't know her." He said in a low tone, avoiding meeting her eyes. Sakura found her shrinking heart suddenly expand, and the sad smile quickly turned into a bright one, shining in the setting sun.

"Do you want to see the fireflies?" Sakura asked, and he nodded. Stepping close to him and slowly bringing her hand to grab his, Sakura led them into the woods, following a path she knew by heart. She stumbled on some roots, but Sasori held her up, using their joined hands.

They arrived at a lake as the sun had just set, and for a moment the two were plunged in the darkness of twilight.

"Give it a second." Sakura whispered, remaining completely still.

Two seconds after, a few green glows started to appear around them, and soon they began to multiply, coloring the lake's water a dull green. The full moon shone in the sky, lighting the young couple, who were standing by the shore together. Leaning into him, Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing herself against him.

"This is beautiful." He said, amazed by the sight in front of him. Sakura smiled, happy to see that he could be impressed.

"Sasori-kun, there's something that I want to say to you… I know that I'm a simple girl, with nothing special, but… I love you, Sasori-kun." Sakura said, looking up at him. She felt him tense up, and start to pull away.

"Sakura…" He closed his eyes and sighed. Inside her, she knew what was coming next and braced herself. "I knew about your feelings, but I am shinobi." He answered, and Sakura carefully put some distance between them, trying to not cry.

"It's alright, Sasori-kun. I have a mirror, I'm sure there's some gorgeous badass ninja in Suna for you." With a quick bow, Sakura turned around and ran into the woods, ignoring the way he called out her name.

* * *

The next day Sakura did not go to work, feigning an illness. She stayed under her covers, emptying her tears into her pillow. Sakura promised herself that she'd cry that day and forget him the next. However the next day arrived, and she did not forget him. In fact, almost a month passed and Sakura still did not forget him. He did not appear, and although none of her co-workers spoke of it, they all knew that something had gone wrong between the two.

Sakura's heart still hurt, and her eyes soon became dull, her smiles never reaching them. She went on with her life as usual, trying to get through the days as they came, her sunny mood gone. As they entered the second month without a single appearance from Sasori, Sakura still did not recover her brightness, and some started to worry.

As the flowers bloomed, Sakura withered, and soon the bright and cheerful girl from the dango shop who had several regular customers lost her fame. It was on a sunny day on late spring that she recovered her vigor, and it was from a most unusual incident.

That particular day, there were no customers, and the workers were glad to see a group of five muscular men settle in. Some of them carried weapons, but that was not an usual sight for them, since they would occasionally get these sort of clients. Megumi was seeing to them, and one of the men thought her a little too pretty.

He first groped her, and then pulled her to him, forcing her to sit on his lap.

"There are some pretty girls here boss. This is Tea right? That one peaceful place nobody gives a damn about? Say let's take some of these babes for a spin." The one with the largest muscles laughed, and the slimmest one nodded, with an evil tint in his eyes.

"I'll have that pink one. Gotta see if the top matches the bottom." He laughed cruelly. Sakura tried to turn around to make a quick escape, but found her path blocked by one of them, who moved to fast for her to see.

"Get over there pinky. Boss is calling ya." He pushed Sakura to where the boss was sitting, but she never made it there.

Sakura collided with a hard surface, and found a hand gently steadying her. Turning around to see who it was, she was surprised to see Sasori, but he looked quite different than what she was used to. His hazel eyes instead of bored looked cold and calculating, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Get out of here twerp. You can have your turn once we're done." The boss said in a jeering tone. Sasori turned his head to look at him and smiled, causing shivers down Sakura's spine. One of the fingers on the hand that was holding her twitched, and suddenly one of the men was impaled with a sword that came out of nowhere.

"Stay behind me." Sasori commanded to Sakura. She nodded and he turned around to face the four infuriated men. He did not look armed at all, and she worried for her safety, when she noticed that he looked completely unconcerned.

Sakura had heard horror stories of what shinobi could do, but what she saw went beyond anything she ever imagined. Sasori controlled what seemed to be puppets, who flew around at his every whim, slashing, stabbing and gouging the men, who seemed powerless against them. Blood flew everywhere, and by the time he was finished the place was a disaster. Sasori and Sakura were the only ones untouched by the mess.

The puppets disappeared in white smoke and he turned around to face her with sad eyes. Sakura was afraid, her heart beating wildly. He held a hand to her and she shakily took it, barely able to stand on her own two legs. By the mutilated corpses, Megumi stood shaking, and she pointed at Sasori, screaming.

"Monster! Don't kill me!"

Sakura saw him glance at her, and she thought he was probably afraid of her own reaction.

"Thank you for saving us…" She managed to eke out, stuttering somewhat. Sasori nodded and walked out, leaving the two women alone with a sea of blood.

* * *

After the tragedy, the shop was closed, and Sakura was left unemployed, spending her days at her parent's home, helping her mother out with chores. She spent a lot of time thinking, trying to reconcile the stoic Sasori who was an artist with the shinobi Sasori that painted the walls with blood.

"Sakura." Her mother called out to her a few days after the incident. "Please sit down."

Sakura sat in front of her mother, wondering what was happening. She rarely ever got called out in such a manner.

"Yes, mother?" Sakura asked.

"We live in a small village, and people talk. So of course your father and I know about the shinobi boy who you like, and how he brutally saved you from those bandits." Her mother started and Sakura tensed up. "Now, your father is very against this, you know how he feels about ninja. But I saw you be so happy, and then so sad, as if your life had left you completely. I am your mother and I worry about you, but I also wish to see you happy. If you can live with who he is and what he does, then I can only wish you luck, my daughter."

Sakura found herself with tears in her eyes, touched by her mother's words. She walked over kneeling in front of her, for a hug.

"Oh mother, I don't know what to do…" Sakura cried.

"Just follow your heart, dear."

The next morning Sakura set out to Suna, travelling with a small pack and a hopeful heart. She walked the road alone, content to stay with her thoughts, and a week later she was yet again in front of Suna's gates, set on who she wanted to see.

Sakura entered without any problems, and she walked around, hoping she could somehow find her way to his house again. After a while of wandering around similar-looking homes, Sakura was starting to lose hope, when she spotted a familiar redhead lurking in a alley.

"Gaara-kun!" She approached him. He turned around in a fighting stance, but relaxed when he saw her.

"It's you." He grumbled.

"I need your help. Do you know Sasori? Or Chiyo-sama?" Sakura asked, hoping the boy could help her.

"Akasuna no Sasori? Famous ANBU prodigy? And his grandmother, a council elder?" Gaara asked her and Sakura tried to process his words. She did not know they were famous, but that only made her life easier.

"I need to find one of them, or their home." Sakura smiled. Gaara eyed her suspiciously, but nodded. He jumped up on a windowsill, and then on a wall making his way up the alleyway to the roof. Sakura eyed it in shock, surprised that a human could do that. "I can't do that!" She called out to the boy. Suddenly the sand in front of her started to take the shape of stairs, and Sakura's eyes doubled in size.

"Come on!" Gaara called out to her, a tinge of irritation on his tone. She gulped and stepped on the sand, surprised at how solid it was. Making her way up the stairs, Sakura found herself standing on the rooftop, next to the boy.

"You did the stairs? That's amazing!" Sakura was amazed at the young boy's ability. He tried to keep a straight face, but she saw the tinge of red on his face. "Now what?" She asked.

"We wait a bit. He'll show up." Gaara shrugged.

True to the young boy's words, before Sakura could doubt him, Sasori appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, startling her. He looked tense, eyeing the two of them with unease.

"Gaara-sama, what is the meaning of this." Sasori's tone had a threatening edge to it that surprised Sakura.

"I asked him to help me find you." Sakura jumped to Gaara's defense, praying she didn't get him in trouble. Sasori turned his eyes on her, and she noticed he looked frustrated.

"There you have it." Gaara headed towards the edge of the roof and jumped off, leaving the adults alone.

Sasori turned to Sakura, and the two of them stayed there for a minute, looking at each other. Sasori sighed, surprising Sakura with his unusual display of emotion. He quickly closed the gap between them and grabbing her took off running. Sakura wanted to yell out in surprise, but before she could do so, they were standing inside a room.

"What… Where are we?" Sakura asked, winded from his abduction.

"My room. It's more private than a rooftop." Sasori explained.

Sakura looked around her in surprise, taking in her surroundings. His room was very organized and neat, filled with what looked like weapons and puppet parts. On one of the walls, was a beautiful painting of her, in color. She approached it to look closer, and noticed it was her, sitting underneath one of the parasols of the dango shop, smiling happily.

"Sasori-kun this is…" She turned to him, hope blossoming in her heart.

"Sakura you've seen me. I slaughter humans for a living." Sasori ran his hand through his unruly hair, making it even messier than usual. It was an unusual sign of emotion from him, and Sakura smiled.

"I love you, despite of it." She approached him, closing the distance between them with a kind smile. He looked at her with a desperate look in his eyes, longing for something.

"Sakura…"

Almost face to face with him, she could see small swirls of gold in his eyes, and count his long eyelashes.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you too."

Closing the distance remaining between them, Sakura leaned in, touching her lips to his, surprised at how rough they were. She could think of a reason why later, choosing to focus on how his hands went to her hips, pulling her closer, and how she enjoyed the heat of his body pressed against hers.

They kissed for what felt like years, but he eventually broke the magic spell, separating them.

"Sakura I love you, but… My village would not allow me. There's talk of a upcoming war, and foreigners are not being allowed to live here anymore." Sasori said, sounding sad. Sakura looked at him, a bold idea forming in her mind.

"Do you have to be a shinobi of Suna? Can't we run away? To some place far far away?" She asked, hoping for the impossible. Sasori pulled her closer, hugging her. They remained in an embrace for a few minutes, as he thought of her proposal.

"Yeah. If you don't mind the cold, Snow should be far enough." He muttered and Sakura smiled.

"You should still say goodbye to your grandmother. She's very kind." Sakura said, and he nodded. They split off, and he began to move around his room, collecting things and placing them on top of a scroll. He took Sakura's small pack and placed it there too. She watched curiously as he did hand signs and everything disappeared, leaving behind the scroll.

He led them into the living room where they found Chiyo, waiting for them with a small pack.

"Baa-san…"

"I was waiting for this day as soon as I saw her. You two be happy, and don't forget to tell me whenever I get my great-grandchildren." Chiyo smiled kindly at the young couple in front of her. Sakura returned the smile with a blush, while Sasori averted his eyes. "Sakura-chan here should leave as she came, while you meet her outside. You know when the guard changes. I'll cover for you as long as I can."

"Thank you." Sasori said, his voice tainted by emotions.

Sakura headed off early, leaving them alone for a final, private farewell. She walked towards the gate, following the instructions given to her. She exited Suna with a smile towards the guard, setting off on the road. Once she was a few minutes away, she was joined by Sasori, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where to next?" She asked him, taking his hand in hers.

"We head North."

* * *

They traveled under the guise of a recently-married couple going to visit relatives. Being able to fully show her emotions without fear of rejection had Sakura all smiles and brightness. She talked often and joyfully. Sasori was also changed, more open than she had ever seen him.

The two were happy together, and Sakura was sure that she would be sending her mother a heartfelt letter of thanks later. They had just crossed into the Land of Lightning when Sakura saw Sasori tense up for the first time.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, curious.

"We're being followed." He answered, in a low tone that she barely heard.

Sakura had to suppress the desire to look around, remembering the things he had instructed her to do. She continued looking forward, keeping a smile on her face.

"Should we stop?" She asked and he nodded, pulling her out of the road. They headed towards a mountain range. Once there, they stopped and soon three ninja appeared in front of them, all of them looking to fight.

Once the fight was over, they were sitting on a camp, by a firepit, Sakura carefully wrapping a bandage around Sasori's arm, where he had been nicked by a knife aimed at her.

"Who were they?" Sakura asked, finishing her work with a tidy knot.

"Hunter-nin. I'm a deserter and they want me dead." He replied. "That and before I left, I took something that interested me." Sasori smiled predatorily, and Sakura shook her head, wondering what sort of thing he had stolen.

"I just hope they won't find us again."

Contrary to Sakura's wishes, it seemed that it wasn't just Suna shinobi that wanted Sasori's head. They could never stay in one place for long, for word that he was travelling with her quickly spread, and due to her unusual hair color, Sakura knew she was remembered wherever she went. The constant travelling and fear for their lives started to take a toll on her, and Sakura found her body getting weaker as summer became fall. She tried to present a strong presence, never complaining to Sasori, who tried her best to make her as comfortable as he could. However he worried over her, and how she was growing thinner and weaker with each passing day. On a cold day, after all the leaves had fallen, they were approached by a group of Konoha nin.

Sasori glared at them, ready for a fight. However before he could do so, all of them dropped to the ground, surprising himself and Sakura. Sensing someone behind them, Sasori quickly grabbed her, pulling Sakura behind him protectively.

Two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds stepped from the shadows. One was the blue haired woman from before, and the other a orange-haired man, with silver eyes. They stood away, in non-threatening stances, but Sasori could feel the power emanating from the male.

"We've come to ask you to join Akatsuki again." The woman said, in a low tone. Sakura looked at her, and found her even prettier, with the longer hair in a bun.

"Not interested." Sasori replied in a bored tone, mind running scenarios on how to get himself and Sakura out of there.

"We can offer you something you desire. Protection, for both of you. A safe roof above your heads, where the two of you can be free, together." The man spoke. Sakura was no ninja, but even she could feel the danger in him.

"That sounds too good to be true." Sasori replied, keeping a protective stance.

"You'll have to help us achieve our goals, of course." The woman said.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked, eyeing the two curiously.

"Akatsuki, a rogue ninja organization." Sasori replied, considering the offer cautiously.

"Akatsuki-san, what are your goals?" Sakura asked, slightly stepping from behind Sasori.

"We wish only for world peace." The woman answered. "We are located in the Land of Rain, where you will be able to live peacefully. There, you may find the freedom we have." The blue haired woman looked to her partner and Sakura recognized that look, as one she knew she had as well.

"They're together, like we are." Sakura said in awe. Sasori looked between the two and Sakura.

"Sakura. Akatsuki is still a rogue ninja organization. They are not the good guys." Sasori told her, interested in her reaction.

If he had told her this a year ago, Sakura would have certainly rejected them on the spot. But after spending so much time running, and coming to terms that Sasori was both a murderer and her lover, she was not sure that she could call them evil.

"Who is really? All I've seen is people hunting others in the past simply for being born in a different land and having different desires. They are no different than the ninja villages that hunt us for defying them." Sakura sighed. Sasori looked at her sadly, knowing that she had lost that innocence and naivety that she once had.

"Very well, I'll join. But Sakura is never to be put in danger or used as a bargaining chip." Sasori agreed, setting his own terms.

"I find your terms acceptable." The man nodded, sealing the deal.

* * *

Sakura watched the rain fall down, sipping warm tea. She was standing at a window, but a small rustle of paper had her turning around with a smile.

"I'm sorry Konan. I've been a little distracted."

A blue haired woman sat at a table near Sakura, busying herself with paper folding, a matching cup of warm tea near her.

"Nonsense, Sakura. I understand why you're restless. I assure you, he reported his return to be this afternoon." Konan returned the smile.

In the two years they had joined Akatsuki, Sakura became an honorary member, being privy to much of the inner workings of the group, and being good friends with many of its members. She had officially married Sasori a year ago, under the most beautiful sun, courtesy of Pein. Neither she nor her husband had ever regretted their decision to join, the two of them having finally enjoyed the peaceful life they had dreamed of.

A polite knock on the door, and a young black haired man with red eyes entered.

"Sakura-san, Sasori-san has asked me to inform you that after he is done with reporting to Pein-sama, he will meet you at home."

"Thank you Itachi-san." Sakura smiled at one of their more recent additions, a polite young man named Uchiha Itachi, from Konoha. He was currently paired up with her husband, and she heard good things about him, which was a rarity, since she knew Sasori had high standards.

Saying goodbye to Konan, her closest friend, Sakura left the Akatsuki building, heading towards a smaller house, a few minutes away, where Sakura lived with Sasori. They had been given permission to live there after their marriage, and the couple enjoyed their privacy.

Arriving at their home, Sakura looked around, the beautiful paintings on their walls, the detailed furniture and the artfully arranged paper flowers, which Konan loved to supply her with. Sakura closed her eyes, and felt her husband's chakra heading to her, one of the many skills she had learned over the past couple years.

"I'm home." His quiet voice reached her ears, and Sakura smiled, throwing herself at him for a tight hug.

"Welcome home."


End file.
